El Rencuentro
by AngelaScarlet
Summary: Once años despues del haber estado en el laberinto Sarah y Jareth han continuado con sus vidas pero pronto eso cambiará.
1. Chapter 1

El Rencuentro

Nota: La película del Laberinto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo estoy utilizándolos por la gran admiración y cariño que tengo por la historia. También esta historia esta basada en una mini novela romántica escrita por Corín Tellado

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 1 - Sarah**

Cómo pasa el tiempo – pensó Sarah Williams. Ella se encontraba enfrente del gran ventanal que da hacia la calle en su pequeño pero cómodo departamento. Viendo hacia fuera su mirada no estaba enfocada en ningún punto específico, solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Han pasado once años desde su aventura en el Laberinto y en la vida de Sarah han habido cambios muy drásticos y no muy gratos que la han hecho madurar y dejar de ser una soñadora. No es que no le guste el romanticismo, pero las circunstancias la han hecho una mujer realista, y sobre todo, madura.

Ahora ella vive sola en Bedford un pequeño poblado en el estado de Nueva York y trabaja para una empresa de importaciones y exportaciones donde ella es gerente general. El señor Salvador Cueto es el dueño, y Sarah lo considera como una figura paterna desde que ella perdió a su padre y familia hace ocho meses en un trágico accidente durante una madrugada de invierno. La calefacción de la casa donde Sarah creció emano monóxido de carbono provocando la muerte de su papá, Karen y Tobi.

El recuerdo del accidente hace que ella se sienta deprimida. Pero en vez de lamentarse por lo sucedido, Sarah piensa en todas las cosas maravillosas que hizo con su familia.

Después de rescatar a Tobi del Laberinto la actitud de Sarah cambió drásticamente. Su relación con su madrastra Karen mejoro al grado que ella empezó a llamarla mamá y a contarle sus problemas. Karen termino siendo la mejor aliada de Sarah. Su papá y Tobi nunca fueron un problema para Sarah excepto cuando en su inmadures pensaba que su papá no la comprendía y Tobi era solo una carga que le impedía enfocarse en cosas más importantes como el jugar con sus disfraces y actuar sus historias.

Después de graduarse de la preparatoria (educación media superior), Sarah decidió ingresar a la universidad y se mudo a la ciudad de Nueva York para estudiar leyes como su papá. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no era lo suyo. Estuvo indecisa un tiempo, pero su familia nunca la presionó o reprochó su decisión de cambiar de profesión. Sarah encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo en una empresa de inversiones y esto le sirvió mucho porque es cuando decidió estudiar administración de empresas. Su carrera iba en ascenso en la empresa. Sus superiores la consideraban uno de los mejores talentos y después de su graduar de la universidad le ofrecieron un trabajo como asistente regional. Sarah no podía pedir mas de la vida: un excelente empleo, un lujoso departamento y automóvil, el amor de su familia y Denis, su novio, que conoció en la universidad, y con el que tenia una relación de más de un año.

Pero es cuando llego la tragedia de su familia y su mundo perfecto sucumbió. Sarah sintió morir al escuchar la noticia cuando la policía le informo de lo sucedido.

En su trabajo recibió un extraordinario apoyo moral de parte de sus compañeros y jefe. El señor John Oakerson, su jefe, le sugirió tomarse unas vacaciones después del sepelio de su familia. Sarah le tomo la palabra. Ella tenía que alejarse y pensar en el futuro. Su novio Denis no se alejo de su lado y Sarah siempre estará agradecida por el apoyo y amor que le ofreció durante esos terribles días.

Sarah regresó a su trabajo después de sus vacaciones. Pero su éste se volvió una rutina para ella.

Se levantaba temprano, tomaba un baño, desayunaba un pan tostado con café, y manejaba a la oficina.

Ella se sentía más como un robot en automático que una persona con sentimientos.

Llorar y sentirse mal eran sentimientos que ya no pasaban por su mente.

Ya se había cansado de llorar. Tenia que hacer algo diferente porque si no se volvería loca.

Una noche cuando sufría insomnio, algo que se había vuelto muy común, pensó que lo mejor era renunciar a su trabajo y moverse a un lugar menos ajetreado que la ciudad de Nueva York.

No creía que en su trabajo tuvieran problema con su decisión. Renunciaría un mes antes, pero esperaría a que encontraran su repuesto.

El problema sería Denis. ¿Cómo decirle que ella necesitaba dejar todo esto y moverse lejos de él?

Sarah desde hace tiempo lo veía como un buen amigo más que como novio.

–Denis es un gran hombre. –

Denis es el más joven en el buffet de abogados donde trabaja y donde tiene un gran futuro.

No solo es inteligente sino también muy atractivo.

Cualquier mujer diría que es muy buen partido como para dejarlo ir.

Pero Sarah sentía estos sentimientos cruzados desde hace tiempo. Mucho antes de la trágica muerte de su familia.

Quizás antes no los quiso enfrentar por miedo a ofender a Denis por todo lo que ha hecho por ella y perderlo como amigo.

Ella pensó en una de las tantas noches cuando Denis se quedó para cuidarla. Estaban en la sala de su departamento y Sarah estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Denis la apretó por la cintura.

– Suéltame, Denis, por favor–

Denis no la soltó. La beso largamente en la boca. Sarah lo empujo con blandura.

Es cuando ella realmente se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Denis habían cambiado y no deseaba mas que una buena amistad.

Aquel beso no había dejado en su boca ninguna emoción.

Después de hablar con su jefe acerca de su decisión y de que él tratara por todos los medios de convencerla en quedarse sin lograrlo. El levantó sus brazos como signo de derrota y le dijo en tono de broma.

– ¿Sabes? Eres muy terca. –

Sarah le sonrió y contestó – Sí, lo sé. Es una de mis mejores cualidades. -

Ahora tenia que hablar con Denis. Se citaron en el parque. Sarah lo espero en una banca y en su mente estaba repasando lo que quería decirle.

Denis llegó y la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Tenemos que hablar – le dijo seriamente a él.

El la miro fijamente a los ojos y vio que realmente era algo importante. Se sentó junto a ella.

– Bueno, te escucho –

Sarah dejo salir un suspiro. – He renunciado a mi trabajo y deseo moverme fuera de la ciudad de Nueva York. –

– ¿Cómo¿Por qué? – dijo muy admirado Denis.

– Creo que es lo mejor para mi en este momento-

– ¿Pero qué de nuestra relación? –

– Bueno – dijo Sarah con vacilación en su voz – Creo que lo mejor es cortar por lo sano. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.

– ¿Qué¿Estas bromeando? –

– No. Creo que es lo mejor. –

– Lo mejor para ti. Pero no para mí. – dijo Denis realmente molesto. – Eres realmente cruel cuando te lo propones Sarah.

Al oír decir eso a Denis provocó que ella sintiera un escalofrió por su piel. Esa frase ya le era familiar. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo la imagen de Jareth vino a su mente.

– Denis, por favor. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

– Me pides un imposible. Yo no creo que pueda verte como tal. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos sentimientos hacia mí¿Nunca me amaste?

– Sí me enamore de ti; pero con el tiempo esos sentimientos se transformaron en cariño y respeto.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció eterno. Sarah se sintió avergonzada y agacho la cabeza.

– Esta bien Sarah. Te dejo libre. Espero que seas realmente feliz con la decisión que tomaste. Por favor no me vuelvas a llamar. Creo que es lo mejor para mi. – Denis se levantó y se alejó sin voltear a ver a Sarah.

Ella se quedo en la banca llorando. – Realmente ahora sí estoy sola en la vida. –

Pasado el mes Sarah vendió su lujoso departamento, muebles y automóvil. Regreso a la casa de sus padres para recoger ciertas cosas. Puso todo en cajas. Algunas irían a una bodega y el resto seria donado a instituciones de beneficencia.

La casa se pondría en venta. Esta fue una decisión que tomo después de pensar que aunque era la casa donde vivió muy feliz también era un lugar que le traía el peor de los recuerdos.

Con el dinero que junto por la venta de las propiedades y con la cuenta de ahorro que tenía podría dejar de trabajar por un tiempo. Y esa era su plan. Se movió a Bedford. Le encantó el lugar porque todos los importantes lugares estaban a unos cuantos pasos: los restaurantes, la oficina de correo, el parque, el hospital, el supermercado. Y el transporte urbano era muy bueno.

A Sarah le encantaba ir a tomar café al pequeño restaurante que estaba a dos cuadras de su departamento. Es ahí donde conoció al señor Salvador Cueto. Platicaban todos los días. Un día el señor Cueto le ofreció empleo y sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó. Su nuevo empleo ha sido hasta el momento lo mejor que le ha pasado en los últimos dos meses.

Su trabajo no es tan complicado o estresante como el anterior. El sueldo no es mucho, pero le ha ayudado a sentirse útil otra vez.

Sarah ha implementado varios cambios que han mejorado en gran medida a la empresa.

El señor Cueto no podía estar más feliz.

Sarah seguía perdida en sus pensamientos enfrente del ventanal cuando se sobresalto al oír que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

– Debe ser la comida que ordene.- pensó.

Abrió la puerta, le pagó al muchacho y le dio las gracias. Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer.

– Bedford ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en un buen tiempo y espero que así siga. – pensó.

Pero la vida esta llena de sorpresas y Sarah va a recibir una que quizás nunca pensó que fuera posible.

Continúa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota:

1. Sarah y Jareth en esta historia están fuera de personaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Jareth**

Solo. Como disfruta su soledad. Quizás muchos de sus súbditos se preguntaran porque no ha encontrado una reina. Y la respuesta es muy simple: Nunca ha estado enamorado, y cuando asumió el trono nadie le dijo que tenía que buscar una. Jareth nació en la realeza. Sus padres controlan el reino de los _fae_ localizado al norte de su reino. Su ascenso al trono de los _Goblins_ cayó sobre él por obligación más que por opción. Su tío, Nicodemo I, su antecesor no dejo descendencia directa y la gran corte de los ancianos, conformada por los más sabios del mundo _Underground, _tomo la decisión no muy democrática de nombrar a Jareth como rey. Esto cayó como balde de agua fría sobre él. Jareth tenía otros planes. El sabía que no iba hacer rey por parte del reino de su padre porque es el menor de tres hermanos y dos hermanas. El era el sexto en la sucesión al trono. Su ilusión era estudiar y ser aceptado en la sociedad de los místicos: hombres y mujeres que se dedican al estudio de los astros y la magia.

Jareth había nacido con la habilidad innata por la magia y desde muy pequeño siempre demostró ser el mejor en su clase. Todos sus maestros lo querían por ser un estudiante muy aplicado y responsable. Todos le auguraban que no seria difícil que fuera aceptado en la sociedad.

Jareth llevaba dos años de entrenamiento y estudio en el colegio de los místicos donde fácilmente se gano el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros de clase y de sus maestros. Es cuando recibió un mensaje urgente de su padre para que regresara inmediatamente a casa. Esto lo preocupo mucho y pensó que algo terrible le había pasado a alguien en la familia. Jareth, en años humanos tenía veinte años en ese entonces.

Se presentó frente a su padre y se inclinó.

– Puedes levantarte – le dijo dulcemente su padre.

– Creo que tengo malas noticias para ti, hijo mío. Hemos recibido una carta de la gran corte de los ancianos donde dice que han tomado la decisión de nombrarte a ti como sucesor de tu fallecido tío Nicodemo.

– Pero, padre ¿Por qué yo? Ciertamente habrá otros nobles o mis otros hermanos que pueden ser mejor opción que yo para el puesto. – dijo Jareth tratando de ocultar su enojo.

- Saldremos mañana para presentarnos ante los ancianos. Y para serte honesto hijo, no se porque lo hayan hecho. Quizás vieron en ti virtudes que otros no tienen. Ve y descansa porque nos espera un largo viaje.

Llegaron sin contratiempo a la ciudad donde se encuentran los ancianos. Su presencia fue anunciada ante la corte con grandes trompetas. El lugar era impresionante. Los pisos estaban decorados con los símbolos de las virtudes: paz, armonía, serenidad, amor, fuerza y sapiencia. Las columnas gigantescas eran de mármol y en lo alto de cada una había hojas de laurel recubiertas de oro. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo estaba una gran puerta que se abrió y pudieron ver un gran circulo y los ancianos sentados alrededor de el. El rey Gaspar, padre de Jareth, y él entraron al circulo he hicieron una reverencia a los ancianos.

Todos los ancianos eran similares físicamente. Todos vestían una túnica blanca que reflejaba la luz y hacia que brillara. Sus barbas eran blancas así como sus cabellos largos. Jareth y su padre esperaron ha que ellos les hablaran primero.

Shaban, el más sabio de todos tomo la palabra.

- Jareth, te hemos escogido como rey de los _Goblins_ porque tú tienes la gran habilidad de controlar la magia. Y como tú ya sabes la parte más importante del reino _Goblin_ es su laberinto. Sin alguien que pueda reclamar el poder que posee se convertiría más en un peligro que un beneficio para nuestro mundo.

En ese momento Jareth quería gritar y decirle que a él eso no le importaba, que encontraran a otro. Que a él no le importaría si se volvía un proscrito en su propio mundo. Pero el sabía que no podía negarse porque su familia quedaría mal ante el resto de los reinos. Es así que en una semana Jareth fue coronado rey de los _Goblins_ dejando atrás su sueño de ser un místico.

Cuando Jareth llego al reino se sorprendió que no iba ha estar solo. Su tío tenía su corte que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. No le tomo mucho tiempo para ganarse el respeto y lealtad de ellos. El único nuevo en la corte era Steve, el mejor amigo de Jareth, y que se convirtió en su brazo derecho. Steve era hijo del general de los ejércitos del reino _fae_. Y como su padre, el también fue entrenado militarmente.

Una de las obligaciones que Jareth nunca ha disfrutado, pero gracias a las estrellas ha disminuido considerablemente, es el recoger niños que son deseados a los _Goblins_ por ilusos humanos. Al principio todos tenían que recorrer el laberinto sin excepción. Si ganaban podían regresar a la tierra con o sin el niño. Si perdían terminaban en un _obliette._ El niño quedaba en su reino y se convertía en un súbdito más.

Jareth pensó que era mejor darles un incentivo para no recorrer el laberinto y no estar el como "niñero" detrás de ellos todo el día haber cuando terminaban. Es cuando empezó a concederles sus sueños si desistían en recorrerlo. También empezó a utilizar el traje oscuro que lo hacia ver muy intimidante y eso lo ayudaba para deshacerse de los humanos por miedo a el. En todo el tiempo que el ha sido rey solo una persona ha podido resolver el laberinto y su nombre es Sarah Williams. Su victoria es como un enigma para Jareth porque ella fue capaz de influenciar en su trayecto a sus habitantes para resolverlo. También fue capaz de cambiar una parte de la historia cuando hizo que él se enamorara de ella.

– Algo inaudito. El rey de los _Goblins_ enamorado de una simple mortal. ¡Que vergüenza! – pensó

Al regresar a la tierra se llevo con ella ese sentimiento que Jareth estaba seguro que implantó en su mente y corazón sin que él lo deseara. Desde entonces el vive muy tranquilo sin pensar en ella.

Jareth vive la mayor parte del día, cuando sus obligaciones lo permiten, en su laboratorio. Allí continua estudiando los astros y perfeccionando su magia y conocimientos de brebajes.

Son casi las dos de la mañana, Jareth cierra el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirige a su cuarto. Se sienta en su cama y se quita sus botas y su camisa. No tarda mucho en acostarse cuando ya esta profundamente dormido. Jareth casi no recuerda que sueña, pero esta vez tiene el mismo sueño recurrente que desde niño tiene. El sueño ha cambiando conforme el ha madurado. Se sueña en un bosque donde hay una cascada de agua cristalina. Siempre termina cerca del agua y se sienta sobre un tronco caído. Y se concentra en escuchar el sonido de la caída del agua, el canto de los pájaros, sentir la suave brisa y respirar el aire húmedo.

– No tarda en venir mi amiga – pensó Jareth. Desde niño ha soñado a su amiga que ha crecido como el en su sueño. El recuerda que cuando era niño siempre terminaban jugando tratando de alcanzarse. Y cada vez que trataba de preguntarle su nombre se despertaba. Nunca ha podido ver su rostro o su cabello. Solo puede ver su figura y oír su voz. En eso Jareth siente las manos de su amiga que le tapan los ojos.

– ¿Adivina quien soy? – dijo su amiga en tono de broma.

– Ah eres tú – contestó Jareth. – Ya te habías tardado.

– Si lo se. Es que me gusta tenerte en suspenso. – contesto.

Ella se sienta junto a él y lo abraza por la cintura. Esto sorprende a Jareth porque antes no lo había hecho.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella.

– Es que me sorprende tu actitud.

– ¡Ah! Es que te he extrañado mucho – dijo ella dejando ir un suspiro.

Jareth baja su mirada hacia ella y por primera vez puede ver su cabello color castaño oscuro. Ella continua abrazada a el. Jareth empieza acariciar su pelo que se siente suave como la seda. Ella levanta su rostro y aunque no lo distingue completamente Jareth puede ver claramente sus labios. Sus labios son rojos como los pétalos de una rosa y carnosos. Jareth no puede evitar verlos y ella parte sus labios sensualmente como invitándole ha besarla. Jareth se inclino y la beso largamente en la boca. Sus labios sabían a miel y eran tan suaves que Jareth pensó que nunca iba a ser capaz de dejar de besarlos. Ella se estremeció y su boca suspiro bajo sus besos

- Jareth, Jareth…

El sin pensarlo le contesto – Oh Sarah…

Y abrió sus ojos sorprendido por su respuesta y pudo ver claramente el rostro de Sarah pero ahora como el de una mujer madura. En ese instante despertó exaltado de su sueño.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto angustiado.

Se levanto y fue hacia el lavabo y se sirvió un poco de agua para lavarse la cara. Todavía tenía la sensación del beso que le había dado a Sarah.

- Tengo que investigar esto porque esto no es posible.-

Continúa…

Nota: Gracias a Juliette por ser la primera en enviarme un "_review_" espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - En busca de Sarah**

Jareth nunca hubiera imaginado que él tuviera que regresar al mundo mortal sin ser llamado. En si esto no es posible, pero gracias a su habilidad con la magia él había encontrado una manera de como engañar a la corte. Pero no puede estar muchos días sin tener contacto con el mundo _underground _porque esto afectaría a sus poderes.

El no podía usar sus cristales para buscar el paradero de Sarah porque ella no es inmortal.

Al llegar a la tierra lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su apariencia. Jareth seguía teniendo su largo cabello rubio pero se lo ato hacia atrás y se vistió en jeans obscuros, camisa de manga larga y un saco. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que el era una estrella de rock.

Luego fue en busca de Sarah a su casa. El sabia que se esto implicaba un riesgo porque Sarah no lo iba a recibir como a un viejo amigo. Pero pensó que lo mejor es tomar el toro por los cuernos y arriesgarse.

Toco a la puerta y le sorprendió que la persona que abrió no le era conocida.

- Hola mi nombre es Jareth Borgetti y soy un viejo amigo de Sarah Williams. ¿Puedo hablar con ella? –

- Lo siento joven pero la señorita Williams no vive aquí. Ella me vendió su casa hace un año. – Le contesto dulcemente una señora que aparentaba tener unos cincuenta años.

Jareth le muestra su sonrisa seductora - ¡Que lastima! Estuvimos juntos en la escuela y esta es la dirección que me dejo. Desafortunadamente yo estuve viviendo en Europa por muchos años y perdí el contacto con ella. ¿No me podría ayudar? –

La dama se sonrojo – Bueno… ella me menciono que se movía a la ciudad de Bedford –

- Bedford… Bedford… ¿queda muy lejos de aquí? –

- No, esta a unas cuantas horas de aquí en el estado de Nueva York; espere creo que tengo un mapa. –

Ella regresa con el mapa y se lo da a Jareth.

- Gracias. Usted me ha sido de mucha ayuda. – Jareth se inclina y le da un beso en su mano.

Jareth como _fae_ tiene la habilidad de seducir y solo lo utiliza cuando quiere resultados rápidos como en este caso. La pobre mujer quedo con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada y vio a Jareth alegarse.

De regreso al mundo _underground_ Jareth reflexiona sobre la nueva información. Estaba muy entretenido viendo el mapa cuando oyó unos pasos. Por instinto saca su daga y espera que abra la puerta el iluso que ha atrevido interrumpirle en su laboratorio.

En el instante que se abre, la daga vuela enfrente de la cara de su mejor amigo Steve y se clava en la pared.

- ¡Hey ten cuidado con eso! –

- Bueno es tu culpa por no haber tocado la puerta primero. –

- ¡Pues si que estamos de mal humor! –

- Sí, y no estoy de humor para tonterías ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

- Yo nada, pero tu mama se esta cansando de escuchar las excusas que le doy para justificar tu ausencia. –

Jareth se levanta rápidamente de su silla. – ¿Cuándo llego? –

- Hace unas dos horas y creo que se sospecha algo de ti porque se ve preocupada. –

Jareth llega al gran salón donde se encontraba su madre. Le hace una reverencia y luego le da un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ella le sonríe y la abraza fuertemente. Jareth y su mama siempre han tenido una relación muy especial. Su mama es una mística y por ella Jareth había recibido la habilidad de la magia. Esto no quiere decir que su padre y hermanos no sean seres de magia. Como en todo, hay _faes_ que nacen con más poderes mágicos que otros y Jareth es uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo has estado hijo? –

- Bien en lo que cabe. –

- Mmmm… te noto preocupado-

- Creo que tú ya sabes a que me refiero –

- ¿La buscaste¿Qué paso? –

- Nada, ya no vive en el mismo lugar y ahora tengo que buscarla en un pueblo llamado Bedford. Yo creía que este capitulo de mi vida estaba cerrado. –

- No cuando el destino entreteje las vidas de dos personas que se aman. –

- Madre con todo respeto. Yo no estoy enamorado de esa mujer y deja de tratar de convencerme de que lo estoy. –

- ¿Entonces porque la quieres encontrar¿Nada más para saludarla? – le dice en tono de broma su mama.

Jareth no la ve con muy buenos ojos y eso la hace que se carcajeé. – Hay hijo todavía te faltan cosas que aprender de la vida y el amor es una de ellas. –

- Yo solo quiero saber que es lo que necesito hacer para que el recuerdo de esa mujer. –

- Sarah - lo interrumpe su mama – su nombre es Sarah. Deja de llamarla "esa mujer". –

- Madre por favor no discutamos, yo la llamaré como yo quiera. No es más que una simple mortal. –

- Sí una mortal que te derroto en tu propio juego. Algo que no te gusta aceptar tampoco.

Jareth se queda serio. – Hijo yo quiero ayudarte para eso vine. –

- ¿Y como piensas ayudarme? –

- Tu plan es encontrar y hablar con ella ¿y luego que? Yo pienso que deberías de convencerla a que regrese al _underground._ –

- ¿Qué? – contesto sorprendido y un poco enfadado. - Si es eso lo que no quiero. –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Porque… porque… no creo que ella acepte. Los humanos maduran y no creen ya en nuestro mundo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella va ser diferente?

- Bueno tienes razón. Pero entonces ¿de que va a servir el hablar con ella¿Qué pretendes ganar con eso?–

- Yo solo quiero encontrar una forma de romper esa conexión que tengo con ella. Quizá su estancia en nuestro mundo y su interacción conmigo la haya creado. No sé. Por eso quiero hablar con ella. A lo mejor ni siquiera se acuerde de mí. – al decir esto, su mama sintió que la voz de Jareth tenia un poco de tristeza.

Continúa…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – De regreso al laboratorio.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Jareth regreso a su laboratorio. Se había propuesto encontrar una respuesta y no le importaba si le tomaba el resto del día.

Después de unas horas de buscar en todos sus libros, no encontró nada. Desesperado cerró el que tenia en sus manos y lo aventó contra la pared. Se recargo en el sillón donde estaba y estiro sus piernas, poniendo una sobre la otra sobre la mesa.

Levanto su cabeza y miro hacia el techo tratando de pensar en algo.

- Quizás no este buscando en el lugar correcto. Quizás la respuesta este aquí mismo en el laberinto. Pero primero me tomo un baño y como. Eso me servirá para despejar mi mente. –

Jareth se presento en el comedor donde ya estaban sus sirvientes esperándolo. Comió y al terminar se levanto diciendo – Voy a estar en mi laboratorio – Los sirvientes le dieron una reverencia y empezaron a limpiar la mesa.

De regreso en su laboratorio, Jareth empezó a pensar en voz alta caminando de un lado a otro.

- Quizás el sueño tenga una connotación romántica, pero en si no es lo que me trata de decir. Yo no estoy enamorado de esa Sarah.

- Pero ella ha sido la única que ha podido resolver el laberinto.- se contesto a si mismo.

-Sí, Jareth hizo una pausa, probablemente ahí este la respuesta. Quizás ella puede ser la reina de los _goblins. _Lo cual no me parece tan descabellado siempre me sorprendió su determinación de ganar y nunca pude intimidarla.

Quizá ella sea uno de esos casos únicos, que he leído en libros de leyendas de humanos que tienen magia innata.

Jareth se sienta en su cómodo sillón que esta cerca de la chimenea. Se queda observando como en trance al fuego que consume la leña.

- Sarah Williams, reina de los _goblins_, no suena mal. – dijo Jareth de nuevo en voz alta.-

- Eso me convendría a mí porque así podría regresar a mi entrenamiento como Místico. Solo es cuestión de convencer a la Gran Corte de los Ancianos.

- Bueno, también tengo que buscar a esa Sarah y convencerla. –

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que me pregunto como reaccionará si me viera de nuevo.-

Puso sus dedos sobre sus sienes y empezó a darles un masaje.

– Tengo que crear un puente de enlace entre nuestros mundos. Así me evito en usar magia innecesariamente. Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde vivir y buscar un trabajo en la ciudad para tener la oportunidad de que nos reencontremos.

- Ahora tengo que buscar a Steve y contarle de mi plan. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. En su camino se encontró con un goblin a quien ordeno buscar a su amigo.

- A ver, déjame repetir lo que me acabas de decir – vas a regresar a la Tierra para tratar de convencer a Sarah Williams de que ella debe ser la reina de los _goblins_. Solo porque tuviste un sueño que te ha hecho pensar eso. – dijo Steve un poco escéptico.

- Si, estoy convencido de eso. Por eso ella tenía el libro porque ya estaba escrito en las estrellas de que ella tenía que venir y recorrerlo.

- No crees que también que es una posibilidad de que desea el laberinto es que Sarah se convierta en tu esposa. –

- No, eso es absurdo. – contesto molesto Jareth.

- Bueno, cuando estuvo aquí actuabas de una manera muy distinta. Nunca te había visto tan interesado por una mujer hasta que la conociste. Sobre todo cuando estábamos en la mascarada. –

- Solo trataba de cumplir con las expectativas que ella creo de mí.

- Bueno – continúo Steve no muy convencido por la respuesta de Jareth, que tal si ella ya ha hecho su vida. A lo mejor ya esta casada y con hijos. ¿Crees que vaya a dejar todo nada más porque tú se lo pidas? –

Jareth se quedo pensativo. – Bueno solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

- Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional. –

- Gracias, sabia que contaría contigo. –

Continúa…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5– Buscando trabajo**

En menos de una semana Jareth pudo saber donde exactamente trabajaba Sarah. Rento un departamento y encontró un empleo como cargador en el almacén del señor Cueto. Ser rey comúnmente no requiere ningún trabajo físico, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda. Su fuerza física es superior a la de cualquier hombre normal por eso al terminar su jornada nunca se sentía cansado. Desafortunadamente durante ese tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sarah.

- Bueno, mañana será otro día –

Jareth regresa a su departamento y en el solo tenia lo esencial. Al entrar había un recibidor donde puso dos sillones y una pequeña mesa con una lámpara. La cocina estaba relativamente vacía. No pensaba usarla. En su recamara había una cama grande, dos mesas una en cada lado y una lámpara. Había dos puertas, una era el closet y la otra el baño. Todos sus muebles eran de un gusto muy elegante y masculino. Pero lo mas importante era el gran espejo que instalo en su recamara. Su tamaño abarcaba casi todo toda la pared. El molde que lo rodeaba tenía figuras relacionadas con el laberinto y hechas con exquisito detalle. Ese era el puente de enlace. Nadie lo podía usar, solo él.

Jareth se pone enfrente del espejo y se concentra. El espejo emite una luz cegadora que luego disminuye y se puede ver claramente el laboratorio. Jareth se mete al espejo y tan pronto esta al otro lado, el espejo vuelve a verse como cualquier otro.

Jareth se dirige a la biblioteca y abre la puerta. Steve se encuentra en una mesa que se encuentra al lado de su escritorio.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – dijo Jareth al cerrar la puerta.

- Ninguna. Todo esta tranquilo. Solo estoy verificando algunos papeles que necesitan tu aprobación. ¿Haz tenido suerte en hablar con Sarah? -

- No, no se ha presentado la oportunidad. Ni siquiera la he visto. Pero me he dado cuenta que todos los trabajadores hablan muy bien de ella. – Jareth se sienta en su silla y pone sus pies sobre el escritorio.

- Pero presiento que mañana será el día. –

- ¿No te aburre esta entre humanos? –

- No. Realmente lo estoy disfrutando. –

- Bueno deja eso y vamos a cenar. – dijo sonriendo Jareth.

A la mañana siguiente, Jareth llega como siempre puntual a su trabajo. Recibe una factura para cargar un camión. Jareth encuentra un error en la suma y se dirige a la oficina y habla con la secretaria.

- ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – pregunto la secretaria.

- Hay un error en esta factura. La suma esta mal. –

- ¿Cómo? dijo sorprendida - ¿Y ya fue cargada la mercancía?

- No, porque me di cuenta del error.

- Espere aquí. Le diré al señor Santiago de lo sucedido. –

La secretaria regresa con el señor Santiago que es uno de los asistentes de Sarah.

- ¿Cómo supo que estaba mal la factura? – dijo el señor Santiago.

- Se veía a leguas que estaba mal. – contesto Jareth.

- ¿Desde cuando trabaja usted aquí? –

- Empecé hace una semana. –

- ¿Alguien lo recomendó? –

- No. Solo pasaba por aquí y leí en un letrero que necesitaban ayuda. Entre y me ofrecí. –

- Bueno, le agradezco que nos haya dicho del error. La señorita Williams no acepta esta clase de errores. -

- Tampoco el señor Cueto. Gracias a Dios ninguno de los dos se encuentra. – dijo la secretaria.

En eso entra el señor Salvador Cueto. – Encontré a los muchachos del almacén esperando para cargar un camión. Me dijeron que no lo han hecho porque se encontró un error en la factura. ¿Saben algo de eso? –

- Bueno… eh… aquí esta el mozo que encontró el error señor Cueto – contesto nerviosamente el señor Santiago.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? –

- Jareth Borgetti, señor. –

- Ven conmigo a mi oficina. Denme la factura. -

Entran a la oficina y el señor Cueto le indica que se siente. Jareth lo hace. - ¿Cómo te diste cuente del error si la orden es muy grande? –

- Es que se sumar señor. –

- ¿Desde cuando trabajas con nosotros? –

- Desde hace una semana. – Tanta pregunta estaba realmente probando la paciencia de Jareth.

El señor Cueto se le queda mirando detenidamente.

- Me gustaría que trabajaras en la oficina como asistente de la señorita Williams. ¿Aceptas? –

- ¿Pero que del señor Santiago? –

- La oficina tiene suficiente trabajo para él. Quiero que seas el asistente de Sarah porque realmente ella necesita una persona como tú que pone atención a los detalles. –

- Me siento alagado señor Cueto ¿pero que le hace pensar que yo pueda hacer el trabajo? –

- Una de las cosas de que me jacto en tener es que puedo conocer a las personas nada más al mirarlas. Y yo creo que tú eres una buena persona. Muy hábil por cierto, para que hayas podido encontrar un error que paso por varias manos. Entonces ¿aceptas? Y le extendió su mano.

Jareth la tomo y contesto – Por supuesto que acepto. –

- Bueno, la señorita Williams no regresara de su viaje de negocios en dos días más. En este tiempo te diré en que necesita ayuda. También recuerda que necesitas vestirte profesionalmente.

- Por supuesto. -

- Te regreso la factura. Puedes regresar al almacén a cargar tu ultimo camión. Te espero mañana aquí en mi oficina.

Jareth sale de la oficina y tan pronto cierra la puerta el señor Santiago y la secretaria entran.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acepto? – pregunto Santiago

- Si. Le vamos a facilitar el trabajo al rey de los _goblins_ – contesto el señor Cueto.

- ¿Pero que de Sarah? ¿Cómo reaccionará? – dijo la secretaria.

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso. –

- Pero maestro, ¿No cree que después Jareth sospechara de nosotros? – dijo Santiago.

- No creo. El esta seguro que el laberinto quiere a Sarah como la nueva reina. Nuestra obligación es nada más en reunirlos. El destino se encargara de lo demás. –

- Maestro, ¿Cuándo haremos contacto con la Gran Corte? – pregunto la secretaria.

- Tan pronto Jareth y Sarah se den cuenta que sus destinos están enlazados. Y no creo que les vaya a tomar mucho tiempo. – contesto sonriendo.

Continúa…

**_Nota: Espero que les guste este capitulo porque hasta aquí lo tenía yo escrito. Nada mas que me daba flojera subirlo. Otra vez me disculpo porque no se cuanto me vaya a tomar para escribir un nuevo capitulo. Tengo ideas pero todavía estoy debatiendo en como escribirlo. Estén seguros que en le próximo capitulo Sarah aparecerá (ya era hora). Comentarios y críticas son aceptadas. Y si tienen alguna idea no se la queden y compártanla. ¡Bueno hasta la próxima! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Historia basada en el Laberinto y sin fines de lucro. **

**Cap****ítulo 6 - ¿Estoy soñando?**

La atmosfera en Bedford se sentía diferente, es lo primero que pensó Sarah al llegar a casa. Pero estaba tan exhausta que lo único que quería era tomar un baño caliente y descansar. Saliendo del baño se puso su pijama y se sentó en el peinador. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y cepillándose su cabello que no se dio cuenta que algo o más bien alguien la estaba observando.

- ¡Que frío se siente! – se levanto y fue a la ventana a ver si estaba abierta pero tenia el pasador puesto y Sarah decidió mejor acostarse.

- Entonces eres tú la mortal que ha hecho que él este tan distraído – era una voz femenina. Sarah se sobresalto - ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste a mi recamara? – por mas que Sarah volteaba a ver en todas direcciones no veía a nadie.

- Mi nombre no importa por el momento. Nada más quería conocerte y decirte que no será tan fácil.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – contesto Sarah un poco asustada

No escucho respuesta, pero la recamara empezó a sentirse más fría cada vez. Sarah empezó a sentir que no podía moverse y en su mente estaba pidiendo auxilio. Estaba congelada. Empezó a escuchar un sonido que se oía muy lejano pero se acercaba cada vez más – un tren se acerca. ¡Dios que voy hacer! – en eso Sarah se despierta con el sonido de la alarma, eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

- Es la pesadilla mas horrible que tenido en mucho tiempo. - Sarah se levanto y fue al baño y se lavo la cara. Será mejor que me olvide de esto y me prepare para ir al trabajo. Si eso me ayudara a relajarme.

Sarah siempre llegaba más temprano que nadie. Le gustaba porque podía adelantar un poco el trabajo y planear mejor lo que tenia que hacer en el día. Y lo primero que escribió en su agenda era tener una junta con el señor Cueto y darle las buenas noticias del viaje y todos los nuevos clientes y proyectos que obtuvo.

El señor Cueto llego después y paso por la oficina de Sarah, pero al verla tan concentrada no la quiso interrumpir y se fue directo a su oficina a esperar a que llegara Jareth.

Sarah se levanto y salio de su oficina a buscar unos archivos; los archiveros estaban localizados cerca de la oficina del señor Cueto. En eso escucho uno pasos. Eran de alguien que caminaba con gallardía y el ritmo que emitían se le hizo por un momento familiar. Pero cuando quiso salir a ver de quien se trataba, se le cayeron los archivos de las manos. Cuando termino de levantar, lo único que alcazo a ver fue a un hombre joven vestido con un traje azul marino y de cabello rubio que entraba a la oficina del señor Cueto.

- Buenos días y bienvenido Jareth ¿Estas listo para empezar a trabajar? - le dijo con una gran sonrisa el señor Cueto al verlo entrar.

– Si, señor – le contesto Jareth extendiéndole su mano para saludarlo.

Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es presentarte con la señorita Williams y después pienso invitarlos a los dos a ir a comer juntos para conocernos mejor. ¿Te parece bien?

- Como usted diga señor. –

Sarah escucha que tocan a la puerta y sin que ella contestara se abrió y vio la cara sonriente del señor Cueto. – Buenos días Sarah. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? - Bueno de eso precisamente pensaba en hablar con usted esta mañana. El señor Cueto levanta su mano como diciéndole a Sarah que esperara. Te tengo que presentar a alguien que trabajara contigo de ahora en adelante. El señor Cueto entra y detrás de el estaba Jareth.

Sarah sintió un intenso frío que recorrió su espalda y si no fuera porque estaba sentada se hubiera desvanecido del shock al ver en carne y hueso a alguien que ella pensó que solo era parte de su imaginación. – Se ve exactamente igual – pensó Sarah. Y sin saberlo sus manos estaban agarrando con fuerza el asiento de la silla.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita –

Sarah no dejaba de verle la cara y Jareth le extendió su mano y ella se la tomo. – ¡Dios mío que estoy haciendo! ¡Reacciona Sarah! Di algo, no te le quedes nada mas mirando. Esto solo sucedió en unos pocos segundos pero para Sarah fueron una eternidad. – El placer es mío ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? –

- Bueno, todavía no se lo había dicho. Mi nombre es Jareth Borgetti para servirle. –

Le estaba diciendo a Jareth que tú realmente necesitas a alguien como él como asistente. Como ya sabes creo tener una habilidad para encontrar personas con talento y creo que el no es la excepción. – Me halaga usted con ese complemento señor Cueto – contesto Jareth sonriendo y volteando a ver Sarah.

- Bueno Sarah te dejamos sola pero ya sabes que tenemos que ir a comer juntos. Necesito explicarle a Jareth unas cuantas cosas y luego te lo mando. – le guiño el ojo el señor Cueto. – Gracias señor Cueto lo estaré esperando – contesto Sarah tratando de cubrir la ansiedad que sentía realmente en pensar que estaría a solas con él.

Al salir ellos Sarah se levanta y se toma un vaso con agua. – Esto es una pesadilla ¿Estoy soñando? Vamos Sarah ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha no puedes estar comportándote así. Todo tiene una explicación lógica. Es una coincidencia que se llame Jareth y que se parezca un poco a él. ¿Pero porque estoy tan nerviosa? ¡¡Aghhh!!

Mientras Jareth se disculpa con el señor Cueto y se va a al baño. Al entrar deja ir un gran suspiro. Se ve al espejo y se lava la cara con agua. – Vamos Jareth parece como si nunca la hubieras visto en tu vida.

Estaba él tan nervioso que todavía alcanzaba a escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan nervioso con alguien tan insignificante como ella? Recuerda que tú eres rey y ella una simple mortal. Y si no juegas bien tus cartas vas a perder la gran oportunidad de convencerla de regresar al mundo _Underground_ y tomar el trono.

Continúa….


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: Historia basada en el Laberinto y sin fines de lucro.**

**Cap****ítulo 7 – Guardando apariencias**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta y Sarah al abrirla se topo con Jareth.

- Pase – dijo Sarah tratando de oírse muy casual.

– Gracias –

- ¿Tiene usted mucha experiencia trabajando en una oficina? -

- Se puede decir que si – contesto Jareth con una sonrisa seductora.

Esto le molesto un poco a Sarah. – Ah, ¿Y se puede saber donde exactamente fue su último empleo?

– Bueno, trabajaba en un negocio familiar. -

Sarah no quiso seguir preguntándole y solo se dedico a explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. – Y si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en hacérmela saber. ¿De acuerdo? –

Jareth solo afirmo con su cabeza.

La hora de la comida llegó y durante ella Sarah solo se dedico a contestar con monosílabos a todo lo que el señor Cueto le preguntaba. Esto la hizo sentir mal porque ella nunca había sido grosera con el señor Cueto. Pero el tener a Jareth cerca la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Cada vez que volteaba lo veía a él viéndola detenidamente como si quisiera leerle sus pensamientos. - ¿Podrá? – pensó Sarah. Ojala pudiera y así se diera cuenta de cómo me molesta su presencia.

Llegaron las 5 de la tarde y Sarah fue a la oficina del señor Cueto. Toco a la puerta y entro. – Señor Cueto vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento durante la hora de la comida es que…- Sarah no termino de decir cuando el señor Cueto le contesto. – Sarah, te entiendo, vienes cansada del viaje y lo primero que hago es presentarte a un nuevo asistente. – contesto sonriéndole.

- Si pero eso no me da el derecho de comportarme con usted de esa manera. -

- Mira, ve a casa, descansa. Mañana será otro día. -

Mientras tanto en el mundo _Underground_…

- ¿Que estas haciendo en ese rincón tan pensativo? – le pregunto Steve a Jareth.

- Nada que te importe.

- Estoy empezando a creer que cada vez que regresas de allá tu humor se torna peor cada vez. ¿La viste? -

- Sí -

- ¡Con razón! -

Jareth voltea a verlo y le da una mirada de pocos amigos. – Bueno si no quieres hablar de ello te dejo solo. –

Jareth va a su recamara a recostarse y no le toma mucho tiempo cuando se queda dormido y empieza a soñar con Sarah. El trata de hablarle pero ella no lo escucha. Ella sigue caminando por un pasillo que parece que no tiene fin. Jareth trata de detenerla y una masa oscura se forma de las sombras del pasillo envuelven a Sarah. Jareth siente pánico por ella y saca sus cristales mágicos para defenderla. En eso el siente que le encajan una daga en su corazón. Las sombras se disipan y puede ver claramente que es Sarah quien lo hizo.

– ¿Por qué? - contesto Jareth cayendo al suelo mal herido.

- Lo quiero todo. Entiendes, todo y tú estas estorbando. -

Jareth se despierta exaltado por el sueño. Necesita hablar con alguien y él sabe muy bien con quien.

Sarah se siente como león enjaulado en casa. Toma el teléfono y le habla a su amiga Jane. Se citan en el café en una hora. Jane ha sido amiga de Sarah desde que llego a Bedford. Se conocieron en la feria del libro y se hicieron amigas desde el primer momento. Sarah admira la dulzura y actitud positiva de ella. Para Jane no hay personas malas, si no personas no comprendidas. Jane siempre ha admirado a Sarah por su determinación y su carácter fuerte. Cada vez que Sarah necesita hablar con alguien ella sabe bien que cuenta con Jane para todo.

- ¡Jane! -

- ¡Sarah! ¿Cómo estas Sarah? ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo? -

Las dos se dan un gran abrazo como si no se hubiera visto hace tres días. – ¡Ay Jane! Como necesito hablar contigo.

- No me asustes ¿que pasa?-

- Bueno, llegue a la oficina con la noticia de que tenía un nuevo asistente. -

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? -

- Eh… no se como empezar a decírtelo… pero te acuerdas del sueño que te conté que tuve cuando era una adolescente acerca del libro El Laberinto. -

- ¡A si! La historia de la que estuviste obsesionada y veías por todos lados _goblins_ y un rey guapo – dijo en son de broma Jane levantando una ceja.

- No bromees, estoy hablando en serio. -

- Bueno, te escucho – contesto Jane en un tono mas serio.

- Es que mi nuevo asistente se parece al rey de los _goblins_. Ya se que suena absurdo pero se me hace mucha coincidencia. Los dos se llaman Jareth. Los dos tienen los mismos manierismos. Su voz es exactamente igual. Su mirada. Cada vez que me mira me da escalofríos.

Jane la interrumpe - ¿Por qué no me lo presentas? A lo mejor yo puedo averiguar de donde viene - Sarah la mira con ojos de ¿estas bromeando? - Mira, la próxima semana va a ver una fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad. Esa es una buena ocasión para conocerlo. -

Continúa…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – La fiesta **

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Jareth llegaba, saludaba a Sarah y se sentaba a trabajar. Eso inquietaba a Sarah por que pensaba que algo se traía entre manos. Pero pasaron los días y seguía con su misma actitud. En ocasiones se ponían a hablar de trivialidades como el clima y la cantidad de llamadas telefónicas y correo electrónicos que recibían. Sarah se preguntaba como Jareth aprendió a usar el teléfono y computadora.

Mañana seria la fiesta en el Gran Salón de la ciudad y Sarah no había hecho el intento de invitar a Jareth. Todos los días se decía - hoy si lo voy a ser – pero nunca obtuvo el valor para hacerlo.

- Jareth – dijo un poco titubeante Sarah – tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Si? -

- Bueno…- y en eso momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y el señor Cueto entro con una invitación en mano. – Les traigo buenas noticias muchachos hemos recibido una invitación personal del presidente de la cámara de comercio de la ciudad para asistir a la fiesta del aniversario de la ciudad. ¿No es fantástico? -

- Por supuesto – contesto Sarah.

- Espero verlos a los dos allí. No falten. -

El señor Cueto cierra la puerta y Jareth le pregunta a Sarah - ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta?

- Bueno, es uno de los eventos más importantes de la ciudad. Especialmente este año cuando la ciudad celebra 300 años de ser fundada. -

Sarah nota que Jareth no esta muy contento con la idea de asistir y le dice – Es importante que estemos presentes no solo por el señor Cueto sino por los contactos que podemos hacer con asistir. Si quiere vamos juntos; nos podemos ver aquí en la oficina, el Gran Salón no esta más de dos cuadras. –

Jareth nada mas se le queda mirando y Sarah se pone un poco nerviosa - ¿Por qué no contesta? – piensa.

- ¿Y es una fiesta de gala?

- Ah, si. -

- Bueno, entonces la veo aquí a las siete de la noche. -

Sarah se voltea y sigue trabajando. Jareth piensa – Esta es una buena oportunidad para revelarle la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí. Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Quiero que esto ya termine.

Eran las 7 y Sarah todavía no llegaba. Jareth se veía visiblemente molesto. Se abre la puerta y Jareth ve que entra Sarah. Realmente se veía hermosa. Su vestido negro de corte clásico (similar al vestido que uso Audrey Hepburn en la película _Breakfast at Tiffany's_; nada mas que Sarah no usaba guantes). Su cabello suelto y ondulado, enmarcaba más su bella cara. Le sonrío y se disculpo mencionando la razón por su retrazo pero Jareth estaba tan perdido observándola que ni siquiera él recuerda si le respondió; nada mas recuerda que le ofreció su brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la fiesta sin mencionar una sola palabra.

Al llegar se encontraron con el señor Cueto y los saludo de inmediato como siempre con su gran sonrisa – Bienvenidos chicos, ¡Sarah que bella te vez! – Y volteando a ver a Jareth – y tú con ese porte cualquiera pensaría que eres parte de la realeza. Pasen diviértanse que la noche es joven. – dijo en son de broma.

La fiesta ya había empezado. Se escuchaba la música de la orquesta, parejas bailando, y grupos de personas sonriendo y carcajeándose. Jareth invita a Sarah a sentarse a la mesa. El mesero les ofrece champán. Jareth le señala que dos y se retira. Pasa un buen tiempo y lo único que hacen en verse a la cara y sonreírse y voltear a ver como las demás personas convivían. Sarah noto que las mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa de enfrente no dejaban de ver a Jareth y coquetearle. Jareth noto que la mayoría de los hombres que pasaban por su mesa no dejaban de ver a Sarah. Cuando Jareth le iba a pedir a Sarah que bailaran ella se disculpo porque tenia que ir al tocador. En si Sarah estaba tratando de encontrar a su amiga Jane. - ¿Dónde andará? me dijo que estaría aquí - pensó sin dejar de ver a todos lados. En eso Sarah escucho un silbido y voltea a ver, era Jane. – Si que te vez guapísima. –

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando! – contesto un poco molesta Sarah.

- Gracias Sarah. Sí, ya se que este vestido se me ve divino – Jane da una vuelta como mostrándoselo.

- Perdóname Jane, pero me preocupe un poco por que… ya sabes. – Sarah le enséñala a Jane la mesa donde estaba con Jareth.

- Mmm... si que es guapo -

- Bueno, vamos para presentártelo. -

- ¡Epa! Cálmate, yo me presentare. Tú regresa a la mesa que yo encontrare una manera de hablar con él para que no sepa que tú y yo somos amigas. – le dijo sonriendo Jane

- Anda regresa por que parece que tu Romeo se esta desesperando. –

Sarah regresa a la mesa y Jareth se pone de pie. Sarah voltea a ver si ve a Jane y no la encuentra. – ¡Vaya amiga que tengo! – pensó.

- Sarah ¿le gustaría bailar? -

- Si, por su puesto. -

Los dos se dirigen a la pista. La orquesta estaba tocando un vals. Empiezan a bailar. Sarah y Jareth sintieron como si todos los bailadores desaparecieran y solo ellos quedaban. Pero esto no hizo que ellos pararan de bailar. Realmente estaban deleitando estar juntos. Y de repente la música para. Los dos se estaban viendo a los ojos y se sintieron atraídos el uno al otro. Sus rostros a solo centímetros del otro.

- Disculpe – Jareth hizo una reverencia y se aparto de ella. – ¿No prefiere mejor sentarse? Jareth la toma del brazo sin esperar su respuesta y se dirigen a la mesa.

- ¿Me pregunto donde andará el señor Cueto? – pregunto Jareth para cubrir lo incomodo que se sentía en ese momento.

– Será mejor que lo busque. – Jareth deja a Sarah en la mesa y se pierde entre la multitud. Sarah se queda tratando de controlar sus propias emociones. - ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –

Jareth se fue al balcón para ventilarse. – ¡Vamos! ¿Como es posible que actúes de esta manera? Enfócate –

Sarah tampoco pudo estar mucho tiempo sentada y se dirige al jardín. Camina alrededor sin decir nada. Jareth la observa desde el balcón y decide ir hacia ella. – Es ahora o nunca. –

- Sarah -

Ella voltea a verlo. – ¿Porque no me dices de una vez la verdad Jareth? ¿Qué quieres de mí? -

¡Ah! me alegro que no te hayas olvidado de mi Sarah. – contesto con un tono de voz siniestro y empezó a caminar alrededor de ella.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarte si eres la peor pesadilla que he tenido? -

Jareth solo le sonríe. – Me alegra que compartamos los mismos sentimientos. – Jareth se para frente a ella.

- ¿Tratas de intimidarme al acércate con tanta ceremonia? Lo único que consigues es que mi valor aumente. – Sarah lo mira directo a los ojos.

- Me encanta como expresas sentimientos que no son realmente tuyos. - Jareth le contesta con una sonrisa media burlona.

- ¡Que comportamiento tan poco diplomático! Lo único que conseguirás es que yo tome venganza y le diga al señor Cueto lo que tú realmente eres. -

- Me gustaría verlo. Es más, porque no vamos juntos y le decimos toda la verdad. Jareth se acerca a Sarah y le susurra al oído - ¿Qué pensara el señor Cueto cuando sepa que su mejor empleada no esta bien de la cabeza? -

Sarah da un paso hacia atrás y le da la espalda. Jareth piensa que no tiene nada que perder.

– Bueno, te diré lo que quiero. Quiero que regreses conmigo y - pero Jareth no termina de hablar cuando Sarah voltea y le contesta con voz serena – No tienes poder sobre mi-

De repente una neblina espesa los envuelve a los dos. Silencio total. Sarah esta asustada y no se mueve de su lugar. Entonces escucha una voz que la llama. Sarah trata de seguirla. Extiende su mano. – Si, escucho. – contesta un poco titubeante pero sigue avanzando.

- ¡Por aquí Sarah! -

Sarah siente una suave brisa que disipa la neblina. - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta pero nadie contesta. Una luz incandescente la hace cegar por un instante. Al abrir sus ojos se encuentra arriba de una colina entre hermosos árboles. – Estoy en un bosque. -

Sarah sigue caminando y encuentra una vereda y la sigue. Siente una gran paz, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que estuviera aquí. Sarah corre y llega al final de la vereda. Colina abajo ve una hermosa y enorme casa de grandes ventanales al estilo Ingles del siglo XVIII. Sarah decide ir hacia ella; cuando llega a la puerta esta se abre y ve a Jane que le habla un poco molesta.

- ¡Sarah ya me tenías preocupada! Cada vez que vas a dar tus paseos por el bosque te tomas mas tiempo en volver. -

- Lo siento –

Sarah entra a la casa pero no da más que unos cuantos pasos y cae de rodillas. Todo se vuelve oscuro a su alrededor. Lo último que escucha es a Jane pidiendo ayuda.

Continúa…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap****ítulo 9 – ¿De Regreso al Comienzo?**

Sarah siente como si flotara. Sabe que tiene los ojos abiertos y todo está totalmente en tinieblas pero no siente temor. Sarah escucha la misma voz que la llama. Al principio parecer como si fuera solo un murmullo pero se acerca más y más.

– ¡Sarah! Aquí -

Sarah deja de sentir la sensación de flotar y sus pies caen al suelo como si alguien la hubiera puesto allí. Su alrededor se torna color gris y empieza a escuchar una caída de agua. – Debe ser una cascada. – pensó

- ¡Sarah! – vuelve a escuchar su nombre pero esta vez la voz más clara y voltea. Sarah se da cuenta que se encuentra en una parte del bosque. Ve la cascada y escucha los cantos de los pájaros. Empieza a caminar y siente la suave brisa y el aire húmedo.

Encuentra un tronco caído y se sienta en el.

- ¡Bienvenida seas a casa Sarah! – Sarah por fin puede ver quien la ha estado llamando. Parecía una jovencita menuda vestida con un vestido largo blanco, su cabello largo color naranja y una corona de flores en su cabeza. Sus facciones eran finas y su color de piel tan blanca como el marfil. Sus ojos eran particularmente extraños, Sarah pensó. Eran de color morado y realmente grande para el tamaño de su cara. Ella se sienta junta a Sarah y le sonríe.

- ¿Quién eres? -

- Soy Armonía. Sarah la ve con cara de confusión. – Soy una de las siete virtudes. Me has encontrado por que tienes ya madurez humana. Significa que ya aceptas las alegrías y las dificultades que conllevan tus propias decisiones.

- ¿Tu me trajiste aquí? –

- Bueno. Sí y no. – Sarah está más confundida. – Mira, estas aquí en el mundo _Underground_ porque tú lo has deseado. Armonía hace una pausa y le pregunta - ¿Recuerdas la voz que te hablo cuando estabas en tu recamara y sentiste que te congelabas? Era tu Destino.

Sarah empieza a comprender. – Mis temores me hicieron paralizarme por un momento porque no quería aceptar la verdad. – contesta reflexionando en lo ocurrido. Yo pertenezco a este mundo. Mis emociones, memorias e imaginación crecieron al entrar a él. Jareth… – Sarah susurra su nombre.

- Ustedes son uno para el otro. Por eso tu Destino te trajo aquí. –

Sarah se queda callada y baja su cabeza. – El también te ama. Nunca lo dudes. - Armonía se levanta y le dice – Bueno tengo que irme. No te preocupes nunca que dejare sola. – Armonía empieza a caminar - Pronto encontraras otra virtud que te hará muy feliz. – le dice sonriendo. Antes de desvanecerse le dice – No te acordaras de nuestra conversación.

Mientras tanto en el Laberinto Jareth se despierta en su recámara al sentir que le pegan los rayos del sol. Al levantarse nota que se quedo dormido vestido y con sus botas. El trata de recordar que estaba haciendo la noche anterior pero sin ningún resultado. Al dar unos pasos siente que se marea. – Que raro, yo no acuerdo haber hecho ningún tele transportamiento. – Jareth se mueve con dificultad y abre la puerta de su baño y se prepara para un nuevo día de trivialidades.

Sarah se despierta en un cuarto adornado con mucha elegancia y buen gusto. El gran ventanal le dice que ha estado en cama más de medio día. Sarah se siente confundida, pero ella sabe que está en casa. Se sienta y acomoda las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama. Sonríe. No sabe porque, pero siente una gran felicidad en su corazón como que algo le dice: ¡Bienvenida seas!

En la Gran Corte de los Ancianos hay un gran tumulto. Algo ha pasado en el mundo _Underground_, el tiempo y espacio han sido modificados por una magia superior, nunca antes vista en la historia de este mundo mágico. Todos los ancianos se reúnen y van por el gran pasillo a consultar al Gran Maestro Místico Shaban. Al entrar a su aposento, encuentran al gran Místico en transe. Todos guardan silencio absoluto. – Se lo que buscan y no tengo la respuesta. Esto nos tomara un poco más de tiempo para saber lo que ocurrió. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. – El gran Místico se retiró a su celda y cerró la puerta. Los ancianos no hicieron ningún intento de detenerlo y se retiraron.

El Sr. Salvador Cueto, Sr. Santiago y la secretaria también han regresado al mundo _Underground_. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunta el Sr. Santiago

– No lo sé, pero parece que algo nos trajo de regreso a casa sin que nosotros hicieran ningún conjuro o el Gran Maestro nos llamara. – contestó el Sr. Salvador Cueto.

–Necesitamos ir a la Gran Corte… - dijo la secretaria cuando el Sr. Cueto le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y les señalo que alguien los estaba espiando.

–Tenemos que ser cautelosos, estamos en una parte del bosque que no conocemos bien –contestó el Sr. Cueto hablando casi en secreto.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la ciudad de los Místicos. Vigilando que no fueran seguidos por el o los que los estaban espiando.

– ¿Los vamos a dejar ir así de fácil? –

–Sí, necesitan llegar con el Gran Maestro –

– ¿No crees que es peligroso que no les hayamos borrado sus memorias?

–No, lo que saben es una pequeña parte de este rompecabezas. No nos afectara en nada; lo importante es que Sarah esta aquí. Además, borrar sus memorias es algo simple. Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestras demás hermanas.

–Sabiduría ¿Cuándo nos vamos a presentar todas con Sarah? –

–Todo a su tiempo Armonía. Jareth y Sarah han tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para lograr que sus destinos se unan. –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puerta de la recámara de Sarah se abre lentamente y aparece el ama de llaves con una charola. –Buen día Lady Sarah ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? Espero que haya descansado de su largo viaje. Me preocupe mucho porque anoche ni siquiera quiso cenar. –

–Estoy bien Selina, no te preocupes –

–Ya sabe cómo me estreso cada vez que visita a su tía Lady Catherine Vandenhoff. El camino hacia esa provincia es muy peligroso. –

–Sí lo sé, pero como puedes ver no me pasó nada. Además, no me regresé sola, me acompañó Lord Wallace. –

–Sí, el gran amigo de su padre, ¡Siempre tan amable! Y como la a ayudado a usted señorita desde que trágicamente su padre Lord Williams, Lady Karen y el pequeño Toby fallecieron.

Sarah no le contesta y la señora Selina se siente incómoda por el comentario. – Disculpe usted Lady Sarah, no fue mi intensión hacerla sentir mal. –

–No, no me siento mal. Solo estaba pensando cómo pasa el tiempo. Ya son ocho meses del trágico accidente – Sarah exhala profundamente.

Continúa…


	10. Chapter 10

**C****apítulo 10 – La Invitación**

Jareth se encuentra en su despacho leyendo cuando se abre la puerta y entra su madre la reina Anika. – ¡Siempre trabajando! ¿Cómo nunca tienes tiempo para divertirte? eres un hombre joven que necesita disfrutar de las cosas de la vida. La reina se acerca a él y le da un beso en la frente.

–Hola madre ¿Qué traes entre manos? – Jareth le da un tierno beso en la mano.

– ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi pequeño hijo sin alguna razón en particular? Jareth se le queda mirando y levanta su ceja como diciéndole te conozco muy bien.

Su madre le pone la invitación sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es esto? –

- Sabes muy bien lo que es. –

- Y sabes muy bien que no me gusta ir –

- ¡Sí, me lo has dicho muchas veces! pero eres parte de la monarquía y tienes que ir. Llevas años evadiendo este compromiso y la gente empieza a murmurar. –

- Madre, me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense la gente. -

- Hijo, - su madre le contesta con toda la ternura del mundo - hazlo por mí. –

Jareth exhala profundo y acepta moviendo su cabeza. – Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. –

- Pero no esperes que sea amable y gentil con todos. – contesta Jareth con un tono poco molesto al pensar lo que le espera en la fiesta.

El Sr. Cueto, Sr. Santiago y la secretaria llegan a su destino. Entran a la Gran Ciudad de los Místicos y son recibidos en la Corte. – El Gran Maestro los espera, pueden entrar – le contestaron al unísono los Ancianos de la Corte.

Entran y hacen una reverencia. – Levántense hijos míos y acérquense al gran cristal de los recuerdos. – Los tres se acercan y se postran ante él. El Gran Místico Shaban empieza a recitar un cantico mágico que los relaja. Sus memorias se transfieren al cristal dejándolos a ellos sin ninguna recolección.

- Levántate Kieve, levántate Urso, levántate Aberfa – los tres se levantan poco a poco al escuchar su verdadero nombre.

- Maestro ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – pregunta extrañado Kieve (Sr. Cueto)

- Ciento como si hubiera estado en un sueño profundo – comenta Urso (Sr. Santiago).

- Sí, pero no me siento cansada – contesto Aberfa.

- Nada ha pasado hijos míos, regresen a sus deberes –

Caminan hacia la puerta y la cierran. Shaban voltea – Bueno las memorias de lo sucedido están contenidas en el cristal de poder.

- Gracias Maestro – le contestan las siete virtudes. Nosotras ya nos encargamos del resto. Nadie en el mundo _Underground_ sintió el cambio.

- ¿Qué me pueden decir de Jane? – pregunta Shaban.

- Jane fue trasladada por la fuerte y sincera amistad que tiene con Sarah. Ella como Sarah, tiene la memoria de pertenecer a nuestro mundo. – contesta Sabiduría.

- Y al igual que Sarah, no tenía ningún lazo que la atara a su mundo. – agrega Armonía

- Ahora solo queda dejar que el Destino termine de unir a Jareth y Sarah para siempre. – dicen las Siete Virtudes antes de desvanecerse.

Sarah se encontraba bordando en el gran salón de su casa cuando Selina entra y anuncia que tiene una visita.

- ¡Jane! Que gusto me da verte de nuevo. Las dos se dan un fuerte abrazo. Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje a Levington?

- ¡Fenomenal! no tienes idea de lo que te perdiste. Caballeros caminando por las calles con toda gallardía, soldados de la guardia real presumiendo sus aventuras, las damas cuchicheando de los solteros más codiciados y de las últimas tendencias de la moda. Y yo sin mi Sarah para poder desahogarme. La visita la puedo resumir en una sola palabra: tortura. –

- ¡Que dramática eres! ¿Tan mal te sentiste sin mí? – le dice Sarah en tono de broma.

- Mi querida Sarah, ya sabes que la única razón por la que voy es porque mi padrino y madrina quieren mi compañía cuando tiene reuniones con la legión de caballeros. Ellos son como mis segundos padres. Y también tengo la sospecha que tratan de buscarme un marido. Mi pobre madrina me presento tantos caballeros que ni me acuerdo de ninguno. – Jane suelta una carcajada.

Las dos se sientan y Selina entra con el té. – Nunca he probado mejor té que el que preparas Selina. – comenta Jane.

- Gracias Lady Jane – contesta con modestia Selina. – con su permiso.

- Sarah ¿fuiste con el sanador como te lo sugerí? –

- No –

- Y me lo contestas tan campante. ¿No te preocupa en lo más mínimo lo que te pasó en casa de tu tía Lady Vandenhoff? Me diste un gran susto cuando te desvaneciste y no reaccionabas. –

- Pero no fue nada. Eso me pasó por dar una gran caminata sin haber tenido un buen desayuno. –

En eso alguien toca a la puerta y esta se abre lentamente. - ¿Interrumpimos? – pregunta Lord Wallace y detrás venía Lady Wallace.

- No, por supuesto que no – contesta Sarah con una gran sonrisa. Entren, están en su casa. –

- ¡Hola padrinos! – saluda Jane.

- Ya sabíamos que ibas a estar aquí y por eso nos tomamos la libertad de entrar sin ser anunciados. –

- Bueno mis pequeñas hijas hemos recibido una invitación para asistir a la Gala en la mansión Pearson. – les dice con mucha alegría Lady Wallace.

Sarah y Jane se miran a los ojos y saben muy bien qué es lo que pretende. – Y no vamos aceptar excusas para no asistir – les dice

Continúa…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – La Gala**

Grandes y elegantes carrozas transportaban a los Lores y Ladies a la Gran Mansión. Todos venían vestidos con sus mejores galas. Jareth ya se encontraba adentro del Gran Salón. No llevaba ni media hora cuando ya quería irse del lugar. Lo único que lo detenía es saber que sus padres y hermanos estaban viéndolo. Steve estaba realmente disfrutando la fiesta. A diferencia de Jareth, él estaba bailando con todas las damas jóvenes que no tenían pareja de baile.

Jareth trataba de esconderse de los ojos de las jóvenes que lo veían con interés. Contantemente se movía de lugar y pensaba en usar unos de sus cristales para la modificar el tiempo y que se acabara la fiesta.

- ¡Jareth! ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? Vamos te quiero presentar a unas damas jóvenes que sé te interesarán. Jareth solo se le queda mirando y no le responde nada.

- ¡Vamos hombre, quita esa cara que parece que estas en un velorio! –

- Me alegra saber que estas disfrutando la noche, pero te sugiero que no insistas en querer hacerme parte de esto. –

- Está bien. Entonces acompáñame a beber una copa. –

Sarah, Jane y los Wallace entran al Gran Salón. – Lord Wallace bienvenido sea – se le acerca amablemente la Reina Anika

- Su majestad – se inclina con reverencia. Permítame presentarle a mi familia. Mi esposa Lady Eira Wallace – se acerca y se inclina

- Mucho gusto Lady Wallace, su esposo habla maravillas de usted. –

- Muchas gracias su majestad, favor que usted me hace. –

- Y estas dos bellas jovencitas son mi ahijada Lady Jane Leigh y la hija de mi mejor amigo Lady Sarah Williams. –

Sarah y Jane se acercan y se inclinan. – Mucho gusto en conocerlas. Bueno espero que disfruten de la fiesta. Si me disculpan pequeñas, tengo que tomar a Lord y Lady Wallace por unos minutos. –

Los tres empiezan a caminar y se pierden entre los invitados. Sarah y Jane se quedan paradas a la entrada.

- ¿Lista Sarah? –

- No – Sarah da un gran suspiro - pero no podemos quedarnos aquí paradas toda la noche. – Las dos se toman del brazo y entran. No llevaban más que unos cuantos pasos cuando oyen un grito. Sarah piensa – ¡Oh no! Lady Cora Stapleton y sus hijas Ina y Yara. Sarah no conoce otro trío de personas tan tontas como ellas. Siempre disfrutando de los chismes y Lady Stapleton tiene como única misión en la vida, casar a sus hijas con hombres ricos aunque con su actual condición económica le sea casi imposible de lograrlo. Sarah se ha preguntado como Lord Edwin Stapleton, un hombre tan sensato y benévolo, haya podido casarse con semejante mujer.

- ¡Yujú! Lady Sarah… Lady Jane – Lady Stapleton trata de abrirse camino entre los invitados. Chicas ya me estaba preocupando porque no llegaban. Tengo todos los detalles de quien llego con quien y lo más importante, quienes son los solteros y sin compromiso de la noche–

- Hay Sarah y Jane, hemos estado bailando toda la noche. Hay hombres tan guapos y ricos – dice con emoción Ina

- Sí y entre los más interesantes esta Lord Steve Benoit. Ya bailamos con él dos piezas. Es amable y guapísimo. Vino acompañando a su majestad Jareth pero no hemos tenido oportunidad de introducirnos. –

- ¡Shhh niñas! bajen la voz que se acerca de nuevo Lord Steve. – dice con señas Lady Stapleton. – Y viene acompañado de su majestad Jareth. ¿No creen chicas que esta guapísimo? Y he escuchado que es soltero y tiene una gran fortuna.

Steve se acerca y las saluda con una reverencia. Jareth se encontraba a dos pasos de él pero no voltea a verlas.

- Lord Steve que alegría de toparnos de nuevo. ¿Nos puede presentar con su majestad?– dice Lady Stapleton

- Por supuesto. Jareth quiero presentarte a Lady Stapleton y sus hijas Ina y Yara. Jareth voltea y las saluda con su cabeza. Steve hace una pausa y viendo a Sarah y Jane dice - disculpen no tengo el gusto de conocerlas.

- Disculpe Lord Steve. Ellas son Lady Sarah Williams y Lady Jane Leigh. – contesta Lady Stapleton

Steve hace una reverencia – Mucho gusto señoritas – Jareth vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿No cree su majestad que esta es una de las mejores fiestas que han ofrecido? - comenta Lady Stapleton

- No podría decirle- contesta Jareth molesto, se voltea y se va.

Steve se ve realmente apenado por la actitud de Jareth se disculpa y lo sigue.

- ¡Que hombre más grosero! – dice con voz de escándalo Lady Stapleton. No tiene modales de persona refinada. –

- ¿Ya no lo considera un buen partido? – pregunta Jane.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No importa que tan rico sea; sus modales son burdos y ni guapo es. En mi opinión, es el hombre más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida. – contesta molesta Lady Stapleton

- ¡Vamos niñas, quiero salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire! –

Sarah y Jane se olvidan del incidente y deciden divertirse. Lady Wallace les presenta unos jóvenes militares que no tardan en pedirles que bailen con ellos. Lord Steve se acerca a ellas y también bailan con él. Jane realmente captura la atención de Steve y se dedican a bailar y platicar. Sarah se siente contenta por ella y decide ir a sentarse. Al ver a Jane y Steve bailar con tanta alegría hace sonreír a Sarah y espera que Jane le cuente los detalles. No lleva mucho tiempo sentada cuando siente que alguien la observa y por instinto voltea. Era Jareth que estaba parado y no quitaba su vista de ella. Sarah se mueve un poco para seguir observando el baile y para que Jareth no pudiera verla. De repente siente unos pasos detrás de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta y se dirige hacia la mesa, toma una taza de ponche y camina hacia el gran balcón. Sarah se acerca al riel del balcón y no tarda en escuchar los mismos pasos que se acercan al otro extremo del gran balcón. Sarah trata de ignorarlo pero su curiosidad le gana y voltea un poco su mirada y solo alcanza a ver un par de botas negras pero sabía que era su majestad Jareth. – Si cree que porque es rey tengo que hacerle caso está muy equivocado. Arrogante y engreído. – piensa Sarah.

Y así están los dos en el balcón un buen tiempo en completo silencio. Jareth desde las sombras observándola con más detalle. –Es realmente bella y tiene un aura fuerte que no he observado en nadie. -

Sarah está más relajada observando detenidamente la luna y las estrellas. Y olvidándose por completo de Jareth. En eso entra Jane.

– ¡Con que aquí estabas escondida! Te he estado buscando por todos lados. Vamos que mis padrinos quieren que los acompañemos en la cena. –

Durante la cena Sarah siente que la observan y sabe que Jareth se encuentra sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Sarah lo ignora y sigue platicando con Jane. Lord Wallace se da cuenta de lo que pasa y sonríe.

Después de la cena los invitados vuelven a bailar. Sarah y Jane se quedan con Lady Wallace a platicar.

– ¿Sarah puedes hacerme un gran favor? –

- Por supuesto Lady Wallace.-

- ¿Podrías buscar a mi esposo y decirle que necesito hablar con él? –

Sarah empieza a caminar alrededor del gran salón y encuentra a Lord Wallace platicando con alguien pero Sarah no puede ver con quien.

- Lord Wallace –

- ¡Sarah! Que gusto de verte – contesta Lord Wallace y al moverse Sarah ve que es Jareth.

- Jareth quiero presentarte a esta bella joven que se será una excelente pareja de baile para ti. –

Sarah piensa - ¿Qué? –

- Si ya tuve el gusto de conocerla y será un honor bailar con usted señorita – contesta Jareth con una sonrisa.

- Espero que no lo tome a mal, pero mi intensión al acercarme a ustedes fue para darle un mensaje a Lord Wallace y no porque necesite pareja de baile. – contesta Sarah

- No creo que Jareth piense eso de ti. – dice Lord Wallace volteando a ver a Jareth

- Vamos Sarah, realmente es un cumplido hacia ti después de que me dijo que no es muy afecto al baile. –

- Su majestad me alaga pero no puedo aceptar. –

Jareth solo se le queda viendo un poco sorprendido. – Bueno, Lord Wallace y Lady Williams los dejo. –

- Sarah eso no fue muy amable de tu parte. –

- Lo siento Lord Wallace por lo que le hice pasar, pero no me puede obligar a bailar con alguien que no me interesa conocer. –

Lord Wallace solo se le queda mirando y le dice – Bueno, olvidemos esto y dime el mensaje. –

Sarah y Jane están platicando animadamente cuando Jane le dice

- No quiero hacerte sentir mal Sarah pero he estado observando que su majestad Jareth no te deja de ver. –

- Sí, creo que soy su único entretenimiento esta noche – dice en son de broma - y realmente me está haciendo sentir incomoda. –

- Deberías de sentirte alagada que te está prestando tanta atención. –

- Pues yo no le he dado ningún motivo para ello. Entiendo que es parte de la monarquía y se le debe pleitesía pero no puedo ser una hipócrita y fingir que estoy interesada. Además…- Sarah no termina de hablar cuando Jane le señala que Jareth se está acercando.

- Lady Sarah ¿me concede bailar la siguiente pieza? –

Sarah está sorprendida y no sabe que pensar y lo primero que sale de su boca es un tímido sí. Jareth hace una reverencia y se retira.

Sarah gime de coraje. - ¡Que tonta! ¿Porque le dije que sí? –

- A lo mejor tu subconsciente te delató – le contesta Jane mientras le señala que la orquesta ya empezó a tocar.

Sarah se acerca a Jareth y se maldice mentalmente. – Solo voy a bailar y nada más. –

Jareth la toma de la mano y se dirigen al centro del salón. Empiezan a bailar. Sarah se sorprende de que Jareth no haya pronunciado ni una palabra. Jareth, como Sarah, tiene una conversación interna.

– ¿Porque tengo la sensación de conocerla? –

Al terminar la música Sarah siente tristeza. Jareth la escolta hacia su lugar.

– Gracias Sarah. – se despide Jareth con una reverencia

El corazón de Sarah salta de emoción y lo único que puede hacer es despedirse con una reverencia.

Continúa…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Sentimientos Cruzados**

Han pasado varias semanas después de la Gala y Jane es cortejada por Lord Steve; han mantenido correspondencia y Lord Steve anuncio su visita esta semana.

- ¡Sarah soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! - le dice Jane con mucha emoción.

- Te mereces esto y más Jane. El sabe que los dos están hechos el uno para el otro. –

- Realmente deseo que un día encuentres alguien que te aprecie Sarah. –

- Bueno, eso yo también lo espero, pero si no, sabes que estoy más que dispuesta en ser la institutriz de los hijos que tengas con Lord Steve. –

- Creo que te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos. –

- ¿Y crees tú que esa no es la razón de su visita? Esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y no puede esperar más para convertirte en su esposa -

- Hay Sarah, espero que el Creador te oiga. Lo que siento por él, nunca lo he sentido por nadie. – le contesta Jane con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sarah abraza a Jane con ternura – No llores que me vas hacer llorar a mi también. Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos. - Y las dos caminan hacia la recamara de Jane.

- Jareth te agradezco que hayas aceptado venir conmigo. – dice Steve un poco nervioso

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Ya sabes que eres como un hermano para mí. –

Jareth puede ver por la ventana de la carroza el camino a la casa de Lord Wallace. Jareth vino por acompañar a Steve, pero la razón principal fue Sarah. Desde que bailaron en la Gran Mansión no ha dejado de pensar en ella. Varias veces se sintió tentado en usar uno de sus cristales para observarla pero se desistió de ello. – Me pregunto si ella ha pensado en mí-

La carroza llega y Lord y Lady Wallace los reciben en la puerta.

- Bienvenidos sean su Majestad y Lord Steve – los saluda con alegría Lord Wallace. Pasen están en su casa.

Los cuatro se dirigen al salón donde se encuentran Jane y Sarah.

- Lady Jane – se acerca con mucha emoción Steve. Le toma la mano y se la besa con ternura. - Espero que se encuentre bien de salud. -

- Si lo estoy. Gracias por preguntar – le contesta un poco sonrojada Jane.

- Lady Sarah – Steve le hace una reverencia. Me da gusto en verla otra vez.

- Gracias Lord Steve a mí también me da gusto verlo. – le contesta Sarah con una reverencia.

Sarah se sorprende al ver a Jareth y él se da cuenta.

- Lady Jane, Lady Sarah – Jareth las saluda con una reverencia.

- Su majestad – le contestan con una reverencia.

- Tomemos asiento; el té ya está listo. – dice Lady Wallace.

La plática es amena y durante ella Jareth y Sarah intercambian miradas. Sarah no sabe que pensar de Jareth. No le ha dirigido una sola palabra desde que se saludaron.

- Lord y Lady Wallace - anuncia Steve – quisiera hablar a solas con Lady Jane si se me permite.

- Por supuesto. Vamos al jardín. – contesta Lord Wallace y toma del brazo a su esposa. Jareth se acerca a Sarah y le ofrece el suyo.

El jardín es realmente hermoso y se conecta con un gran bosque. Lord y Lady Wallace se adelantan y caminan juntos platicando y viendo el paisaje.

Sarah y Jareth van detrás de ellos pero no se han dicho una sola palabra.

- El jardín es realmente hermoso. – comenta Jareth

- Si, y Jane va a extrañarlo mucho. –

- El laberinto también tiene varios jardines que Lady Jane podrá explorar con la ayuda de Lord Steve. –

- Que bien – contesta Sarah

Siguen caminando sin decir nada.

- Espero que visite a Lady Jane –

- Si se me invita por supuesto que iré –

- Sera un honor tenerla en el Laberinto. Yo podría llevarla y mostrarle cualquier parte si lo desea. –

- Gracias su majestad. –

De regreso a la casa de Lord Wallace.

- ¡Que feliz soy Sarah! Steve quiere que nos casemos lo más pronto posible. –

- ¿Qué tan pronto? –

- En dos semanas. Hoy regresa al Laberinto pero vendrá en tres días y hablaremos con más detalle de la boda –

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero elegante. Jareth y Sarah platicaron y estuvieron juntos en la fiesta. Sarah se sorprende de cómo Jareth se ha comportado con ella. Su arrogancia y desdén eran cosa del pasado. Al despedirse sintió una gran melancolía pero sabía que lo vería otra vez cuando visite a Jane en un mes.

El laberinto fue más de lo que ella esperaba. Caminar con Jane por sus caminos fue maravilloso. Sarah se sentía como en casa y durante su estancia pudo ver como Jareth era respetado y querido por sus súbditos.

- Lady Sarah su carroza esta lista – anuncia el mayordomo

- Espero verte pronto Sarah – se despide Jane con un fuerte abrazo.

- Lady Sarah siempre serás bienvenida aquí – dice Steve

Sarah se sube a la carroza con ayuda de Steve.

- Fue un placer estar con ustedes. – Pero Sarah se siente desilusionada porque Jareth no estaba para despedirla. –Adiós –

La carroza estaba por salir del Laberinto y la gran puerta se abrió pero vio que no avanzaban. Sarah se asoma por la ventana y se sorprende al ver a Jareth llegar con su caballo a todo galope. Su corazón salta de emoción al verlo. Jareth baja de su caballo y se dirige a la carroza.

- Lady Sarah no podía dejarla ir sin despedirme de usted. –

Jareth abre la puerta y la toma de la mano. Por primera vez Jareth la toca sin sus guantes y siente un estremecimiento en su cuerpo; como si magia fluyera entre ellos. Jareth se le queda mirando a los ojos y le da un tierno beso en la mano.

- Espero verla pronto. –

Sarah solo le responde moviendo la cabeza y Jareth cierra la puerta.

Ha pasado una semana y Sarah se encuentra en la biblioteca leyendo un libro pero su mente contantemente se distrae pensando en Jareth.

- Lady Sarah – la interrumpe Selina – Lady Stapleton la está esperando en el salón. –

- Gracias Selina –

Sarah se dirige al salón extrañada por la visita inesperada de Lady Stapleton. – Me pregunto qué chisme traerá –

- Querida Sarah ¿Cómo estás? –

- Muy bien Lady Stapleton ¿no quiere sentarse? –

- Te traigo buenas noticias. – dice con emoción Lady Stapleton y hace una pausa esperando que Sarah le pregunte.

- ¿Qué noticias? – dice Sarah fingiendo interés.

- Mis dos bellas hijas han encontrado pretendientes y Lord Stapleton y yo esperamos muy pronto el anuncio de boda. ¿No es esto maravilloso? –

- Me alegra por Ina y Yara. Espero que sean muy felices. –

- Las dos lo son mi querida Sarah. Todo el día hablan maravillas de ellos. El Creador escucho mis plegarias y ahora puedo morir en paz. –

Sarah sabe muy bien que eso no es todo lo que Lady Stapleton le quiere decir y su expresión se torna dudosa.

- ¿Hay algo más que me quiera decir Lady Stapleton? –

- Sarah… no quiero ser la causa de dolor y disgusto para ti pero… -

- Si la escucho. –

- Yo se que su majestad Jareth y tú tienen una buena relación de amistad. Especialmente desde la boda de Jane. Pero creo que tengo malas noticias para ti mi querida Sarah. Lady Frazer me contó que se ha anunciado el compromiso de su majestad con Lady Flora de la casa de los Fitzgeralds. –

Sarah sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. – ¿Está usted segura Lady Stapleton? –

- Si mi querida Sarah. –

- Eso es realmente una sorpresa. –

- Bueno no te quito más tiempo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Sarah no le dice nada y su mente la invaden mil pensamientos a la vez.

- ¿Por qué me afecta esto tanto? Entre Jareth y yo solo ha habido una relación cordial. Quizá porque pensé que nuestra relación era de amistad. Yo nunca vi a ninguna Lady Flora cuando visite el Laberinto. ¿Y además que me importa a mí esto? El es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

Han pasado varios días y Sarah se congratula porque no ha pensado ni un momento en Jareth. Lady Wallace le ha presentado a un gran caballero, el Coronel John Smith. Sarah realmente disfruta su compañía. Es un hombre inteligente y culto. Este fin de semana va a visitar a su tía Lady Vandenhoff acompañada por Lord y Lady Wallace y el Coronel. Habrá un gran concierto y Sarah espera realmente disfrutar de la música en compañía de su tía y el Coronel.

- Vamos encontremos un lugar para sentarnos querida. – le dice Lady Vandenhoff a Sarah.

El lugar estaba realmente lleno. El concierto empieza y la música hace realmente feliz a Sarah. El Coronel hace comentarios acerca de la música lo cual tiene fascinada a Sarah. Al terminar la pieza todos se levantan. Sarah voltea a ver porque las personas empiezan a murmurar. En eso entra al salón Jareth. Todos los invitados se inclinan. Jareth camina con toda gallardía por el pasillo central y toma su asiento al enfrente. La música empieza de nuevo. Sarah nota que Jareth la ve y ella baja la cabeza. Jareth se da cuenta que no está sola y que platica animadamente con un caballero. Eso hace que la sangre de Jareth arda. Sarah ve que Jareth está realmente molesto. Constantemente se mueve de su asiento y al terminar la música se levanta y se marcha para la sorpresa de todos. Sarah no sabe que es lo que la hace moverse de su lugar y lo sigue afuera del salón.

- ¿Su majestad no piensa quedarse a ver el final del concierto? –

Jareth voltea y la mira con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Creo que he visto suficiente. – le contesta molesto. – No hay nada aquí que me interese. –

Jareth se voltea y se va del lugar.

Sarah recibe una carta de Jane donde le menciona que Jareth ha estado de muy mal humor. Jane se preocupa por qué Steve quiere ayudarlo pero no puede por que no sabe la razón. Sarah responde a Jane.

- Querida Jane, quizás está nervioso por que pronto va a contraer nupcias con Lady Flora. - Y Sarah le escribe lo que le dijo Lady Stapleton al respecto.

En menos de dos días recibe una carta de Jane.

_Querida Sarah,_

_Creo que te mal informaron. Su majestad Jareth no tiene ningún compromiso oficial con nadie. Lady Flora sí formara parte de la familia pero se casa con el hermano mayor de su majestad. También te informo que creo verlo con una mejor actitud esta semana. Lo que haya sido lo que lo molesto creo que ya está en el pasado._

_Jane_

Sarah termina de leer la carta y se va a caminar por el jardín. Sus pensamientos le hacen reflexionar lo sucedido. – ¿Será que Jareth siente algo por mi? Quizás al verme con el Coronel – Sarah hace una pausa y se sorprende de su conjetura - ¿sintió celos? –

- No, me estoy haciendo ilusiones. –

Sarah decide salir del jardín y caminar por el bosque. Necesita tomar aire y dejar de pensar en algo que sabe nunca sucederá. Sarah llevaba más de una hora caminando y decide regresar a casa. Su mente estaba mas tranquila.

- Lady Sarah, su majestad Jareth estuvo esperándola como media hora y al ver que no llegaba se retiro, pero le dejo este cofre – le dice Selina

Sarah lo toma y se retira a su recamara. Al abrirlo ve que es un cristal. Lo toma con cuidado pero se desvanece y convierte en una carta. Sarah se sienta en la cama para leerla.

_Querida Sarah,_

_En vano he luchado y ya no puedo más. Necesito confesarte que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Aunque con mi actitud no he demostrado, fue quizás por el temor a ser rechazado. Pero desde que te conocí en la Gran Mansión, he sentido una gran admiración y deseo hacia ti. Tú has sido la única razón por la que volví a Pearson. Dime que no es demasiado tarde y que puedo ganarme tu corazón. Te pido humildemente que aceptes ser mi esposa y futura reina del Laberinto. _

_Jareth_

Sarah termina de leer la carta y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Sarah susurra – Jareth –

Entonces todo a su alrededor se torna una nube gris. Sarah siente que ya no está en su recamara. Al disiparse las nube ve que esta frente a la puerta del Laberinto. Sarah se acerca y la enorme puerta se abre. Entra y ve una hermosa pradera llena de flores. El sol de la mañana le pega en la cara pero puede ver que alguien viene hacia ella. Sarah también empieza a caminar. Era Jareth. El se acerca y sin pensarlo la toma por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente. Sarah reacciona reciprocando con la misma pasión. Sin que ellos sintieran o vieran aparecen las siete virtudes formando un círculo a su alrededor: Armonía, Sabiduría, Confianza, Verdad, Felicidad, Paz y Amor. Juntan sus manos y se funden en un ser de luz que invade a Sarah y Jareth simultáneamente.

Sarah y Jareth se separan y se miran a los ojos. No necesitan decirse nada. Jareth sabe que Sarah estará con él para siempre.

FIN


End file.
